Say Goodbye
by Astrael
Summary: Mimi and Miyako made a promise never to mention their feelings for each other again. But can a song awaken those long buried emotions and help them bloom before Miyako returns to Japan? Miyako&Mimi AU. fwa, sucky summary stabstab


Digimon 02 AU

Lyrics: Say Goodbye ::: Dave Matthews Band

R for Sexual Content and Shoujo-ai/Yuri.

Say Goodbye  
By Astrael

* * *

"Oh, look at the lightning! I've never seen blue lightning before!" Miyako cooed, pressing her face closer to the rain drenched window. Her fingers, wet after being caught in the sudden storm, smeared across the panels.

"Yea, the lightning here is pretty impressive. The rain could never measure up to a Japanese typhoon though."

Miyako turned to look over her shoulder at the speaker. Mimi, sodden from the rain, had just entered the room. She was carrying two fluffy towels, and with a smile tossed one to Miyako. The towel hit the girl squarely in the face, and Miyako gave an undignified squawk. Mimi bit her lower lip in an earnest attempt to keep herself from laughing, but couldn't help herself and chortled as Miyako only got herself more tangled in the towel.

Mimi laughed harder, thoroughly amused. She missed hanging out with her friends in Japan, but most of all with Miyako. The girl was funny, outgoing, and sweet. Plus, Miyako looking up to her was flattering, and she had never given Mimi a reason not to like her. Living in New York, e-mail to Japan was the only way to correspond, since long distances phone calls too expensive for even her parents. But while e-mails from others came few and far between, Miyako had text messaged or e-mail almost everyday. This visit Miyako was making to New York was their yearly trade off, switching between hosting for a week at each others houses once a year during the summer.

As Miyako's rain-speckled glasses appeared from the towels, she winked at Mimi. Mimi smiled back and covered her face with her own towel in an act of drying her hair. The wink had embarrassed her, to be honest. Reminded her of times she'd tried to forget. The rumble of the towel as she rubbed it around her ears gave her enough time to compose her expression before appearing again, to find Miyako drying her glasses on a piece of cloth she always carried. For a moment, they were silent.

"So are you ready to go back to Japan tomorrow Miyako?" The question sounded more serious than Mimi had intended, but Miyako seemed unfazed. Or had she imagined the falter of the steady rotation of the cloth on her lenses?

"Yea, I am ready. I always have fun when I am visiting you, but I don't speak English very well and I miss my family and friends."

"And Takashi?" Mimi asked teasingly, referring to the boy that Miyako was dating. This time, Mimi's comment was taken badly. Miyako stopped all together in the act of returning her glasses to her nose and stared at the carpet, her eyes dull. When she spoke again, she sounded almost tired.

"I suppose... even if things aren't the best with him right now..."

_Oops..._ Mimi thought, angry with herself. She remembered now the last e-mail she had gotten from Miyako before her visit. She had talked about how lonely she was with Takashi, and how their communication was bad. Now, she was rubbing salt in the wounds. _Smart move, smart move._

"I'm sorry Miyako...I shouldn't have mentioned that..."

"It's OK." Miyako said, sadly. Mimi opened her mouth to say something else to her when there was a loud clap of thunder that sounded like the storm was almost directly over head. Miyako screamed, high pitched and loud, dropping her towel. Mimi jumped at the mixture of the both. As the lights flickered they stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

"I'm such a baby!" Miyako howled, covering her half-mortified, half-amused expression with her hands.

"You scared me!" Mimi giggled, collapsing into the nearest chair and wiping at her eyes as they watered. After their laugher died down they glanced at each other, only to start laughing again for no particular reason. It took another 5 minutes for them to calm down. When they did, Mimi hauled herself from the chair and took a deep breath.

"We're still soaked, and it is starting to feel gross. Let's change," She stated, wrapping her towel around her shoulders. Miyako retrieved her own towel from the floor and followed the older girl out of the living room, where they had been, and into the hall.

The house that Mimi and her parents lived in was huge. Every time Miyako visited she was awestruck by the sheer size of it. Compared to her cramped apartment shared with her parents and three siblings this house was like a mansion that she felt she could get lost in. As Mimi lead her down the fancily decorated hallway and up the staircase Miyako increased her pace, so she walked almost directly behind Mimi, once again overwhelmed by the house's size.

Mimi too, was deep in thought. Her mind still lingered on the mention of Takashi though. She felt almost bitter at the thought of Miyako unhappy. She knew the girl was so full of love, and deserved to be loved back. She also knew that it was good for both Miyako and Takashi to break their relationship off. But Miyako would become upset if she suggested it and angry if she ordered her too, so she could only really stand aside and offer her support. It made her feel worthless, but it was also the best she could do.

Mentally, Mimi sighed. She remembered once more the last time she had visited Japan, and the feelings that had been discovered during that visit. She had no qualm with admitting to herself that she liked Miyako more than she should. Liked her in a way girls normally didn't like each other. But she didn't mind feeling the way she did. While she'd been visiting Japan the year before, it had come into the light that Miyako's friendly admiration had turned to romantic interest. It had been tough in coming, and harder to accept for several reasons. Accepting a homosexual interest isn't always the easiest thing to do.

But now, it only made her sad that the two of them couldn't act on their emotions. Mimi knew exactly where her parents stood when it came to homosexuality, and their position didn't exactly favor her situation. And Miyako, no matter how much she cared about a person, couldn't base a relationship on just daily text messages and a once-a-year visit. No matter how shallow it sounded, Miyako needed a strong physical aspect, which a long distance relationship couldn't satisfy. So, to boths dismay, they had to push away and ignore their emotions. Close friends. That was all they were and all they could be. But Mimi knew that sometimes she wondered what life would be like if the circumstances had been different. She questioned if Miyako wondered the same things.

Leaving Miyako at the door of the spare room she'd been sleeping in for the past week, Mimi continued on into her own room, opening the door and hitting the light switch. The pink-covered room greeted her and she grinned at its familiarness. The Hello Kitty bed-spread and the rose colored love seat. The posters of her favorite boy bands and the desk in the corner covered in manga Miyako had brought her from Japan of her favorite series not yet released in America.

Shutting the door behind her she went to the wardrobe against one wall and pulled it open. While she eyed its contents she stripped out of the clothes drenched from the sudden rain and put on a new pair of panties and a dry bra. Bundling the wet clothes she tossed them and her wet towel into a hamper and then took out a pair of jeans and a halter top. She put both these on, and then went over to her vanity, spraying herself with her perfume and clipping a barrette in her still wet multi-pink hair. As she tried to wipe away and reapply her running mascara there came a knock on her door.

"You can come in!" She called, titling her face to check the rest of her makeup. Satisfied, she turned around. Miyako opened the door, changed into a knee-length jean skirt and a button up shirt. For some reason her addition of loose socks and her normal bandana made her look even more Japanese than she normally did.

Mimi didn't know why Miyako insisted she wanted a body like hers. She almost found it amusing. Perhaps Miyako liked Mimi's body because it was more developed, with her more defined curves and larger breasts. But Mimi liked Miyako's body for the opposite reasons. Miyako was tall and slender and had just her few small, soft curves. Either way, the outfit Miyako was wearing flattered her pettiness, and Mimi certainly enjoyed the view.

"You look awesome," Mimi told her earnestly. Miyako smiled shyly, scratching one of her arms with a small smile.

"You look good too." Mimi grinned at the compliment, and turned to the window, which was dark. Pulling aside the lacy curtain she stared out as another clap of thunder sounded. The lights dimmed and flickered, but stayed on.

"Mom and Dad are probably taking their sweet time at dinner. I'm pretty sure they walked down town, which means they're trying to wait out the storm. I know my mom doesn't want to pay the cab fee to go the few blocks, but she probably doesn't want to get wet either." The two of them laughed, and Mimi let the curtain fall back into place.

"Ah, let's read some manga then, shall we?" Mimi said after a moment. She grabbed the nearest stack of manga off the desk and after checking to make sure they were the ones she wanted she went to the love seat and dumped them all out across the cushions. Picking up the manga she needed she pushed the rest to one side and made herself comfy in the crook between the back cushion and the arm. Miyako went over to the pile as well and picked up the first random one she could and sat down on the floor, opening it to the first page.

They were silent for a while, with the thunder and pitter-patter of rain the only sounds. It was when Mimi was just starting the next manga she needed and Miyako stopped reading for a moment to stretch and yawn that there was a bright flash outside, followed by the room doing dark and the crash of thunder. Miyako screamed again and Mimi almost fell off the loveseat in shock. Then, once more they broke into laughter. This time though, it was to suppress the nervous feeling that being in total dark had left them with.

"Let me light some candles." Mimi said after a minute, groping her way off the couch and around the room. She had a small cluster of candles on her bed stand and another on the side table beside the loveseat. After a moment there was the dull golden glow of candle light as it filled the room. Blowing out the match Mimi had used on the final candle she grinned back at Miyako, who grinned back. Mimi returned to her seat, curling back up in the nook she'd been situated before they'd lost power. Miyako remained on the floor, the manga she'd been reading by her feet.

"I guess it is too dim to read anymore, huh?" She told the purple haired girl with a sigh. Miyako shrugged.

"You could try, I suppose. During finals I studied by the light of my cell phone."

"No wonder you have glasses then," Mimi teased. Miyako smiled in return, but said nothing. They sat unmoving, Miyako staring into the flames of the candles on the bed stand. Mimi watched Miyako. She liked the way the light played off Miyako's features, leaving oddly angled shadows. Out of no where, she wondered a bit angrily if Takashi had ever taken Miyako in as she did now.

"It is so quiet..." Miyako said suddenly. Mimi blinked at her. "There isn't the buzz of electricity and I can't hear any cars. Only the rain, and us breathing. It is almost creepy." She suddenly turned to look at Mimi, an idea burning in her eyes.

"Sing a song Mimi!"

"What?!" Mimi felt herself blush at the idea. "Sing a song? Why?"

"Because it is too quiet, and it is freaking me out," Miyako told her seriously. "Besides, I love to hear you sing. Your voice is gorgeous."

Mimi was practically oozing embarrassment, but she couldn't resist the opportunity or the way Miyako was looking at her. So she sighed and nodded her head and then tried to think of a song. She let her light brown eyes, the same color as Miyako's, drift around the room. Finally a song struck her and she almost laughed aloud.

"_So here we are tonight, you and me together. The storm outside, the fire is bright_." Mimi sang, hearing the mixture of flute and guitar in her head as she sang the words of the song aloud in unaccented English. Miyako looked delighted at the aspect of the song, and equally amused at how the song fitted their predicament perfectly. She was just as pleased that she understood the English. Mimi grinned back, and sang the next few verses of the song, closing her eyes to take in the song.

"_Ooooh,_ _and in your eyes I see, what's on my mind. You've got me wild. Turned around inside._" When Mimi opened her eyes though, there was a different mood in them. It was some heavy emotion that swirled in her expression. Miyako blinked, noticing the change. Suddenly she felt awkward, blushing heavily. Mimi eye's eyes rested a little too imploringly on her as she sung.

"_And then desire, see, is creeping up heavy inside here. And know you feel the same way I do now_." Mimi paused for a moment, looking at Miyako. The violet haired girl shifted, suddenly knowing what was going on.

"Mimi, that is certainly a creative way of doing it, but no." Miyako told her, shifting and adverting her eyes. "We told each other last year that we wouldn't think of it again."

"But did that really stop you?!" Mimi asked angrily. Miyako looked at her, shocked at the outburst. She recognized the love in Mimi's eyes, a look she'd forgotten from those too-long glances that they'd promised to stop. They'd promised to live like those feelings had never been felt. No, the promise hadn't stopped her from thinking of a relationship with Mimi, but it had prevented her from doing what Mimi was doing now.

Mimi looked stern for a moment more, and then her face melted into a smile, her eyes fixed on Miyako's. Neither girl could look away. Mimi's voice once more sang out. Her tone was pure, but suddenly her voice wavered as if she was very nervous.

"_Now let's make this an evening. Lovers for a night, lovers for tonight. Stay here with me, love, tonight. Just for an evening._" She made the verses sound like a suggestion, and lifted her voice with the last word of that final verse, making it a question. Miyako had the look of a trapped child, wanting a cookie from the cookie jar even though she knew it was wrong.

"Just for an evening?" She repeated, looking afraid, and just as nervous as Mimi. The color in her face had drained, but her eyes were bright. "Lovers?"

Mimi didn't know how her voice had taken her there, but she suddenly knew what she faced. She slid off the loveseat and knelt in front of Miyako, looking into her eyes. Both their breaths came heavily from the nervousness that seemed to be pouring from both of them.

"Just for tonight," she swallowed and sang the next few verses in a quiet whisper. "_When we make our passion pictures. You and me twist up, secret creatures. And we'll stay here._"

"We'll stay here?"

"Everything that happens will stay here." Mimi promised. Her hands felt icy cold, and clammy. She rubbed them together so Miyako couldn't see their tremor. "We'll never mention this again, and I'll never ask it of you again." She then swallowed the lump in her throat and sung the next verses to Miyako. "_Tomorrow go back to being friends. Go back to being friends._"

"We're too young!" Miyako pointed out, the statement sounded like her last objection to the situation. "We're really too young."

"Should our age matter? We love each other, right? Should age really matter?"

Miyako looked away, exhaling softly. She then looked back to Mimi. "No, it shouldn't, but..."

"_But tonight let's be lovers,_ _we kiss and sweat_." Mimi reached out to grab Miyako's hands, shocked at how warm they were compared to her own hands. She leaned forward, her heart beating in her ears. Soon they were so close Mimi could feel Miyako's breath and smell her perfume. Miyako looked at her and titled her head slightly. She didn't resist.

"_We'll turn this better thing, to the best._" Mimi sang quietly into Miyako's ear. She could feel the younger girl's hot breath on her shoulder as they embraced, and the way her heartbeat coursed through her body.

"What should I do?" Miyako asked, awkwardly wrapped her arms around Mimi. After a moment though, she tightened her hold and pulled Mimi as close as she could. "I-I've never done this with a girl before."

"Neither have I," Mimi admitted, swallowing. "_Of all we can offer, just a rogue kiss, tangled tongues and lips._ _See me this way._"

Miyako leaned back to look Mimi in the eyes, holding her at arms length away. Then, with her lips twitching into the smallest hint of a smile, she learned forward, brushing her lips gently against Mimi's. The pink haired girl watched Miyako through half-lidded eyes as the kiss, though it might have been too innocent an action to call such, happened.

When her lips had pulled away, Mimi seemed to get control of her thoughts. She leaned forward and this time pressed her lips against Miyako's with much more seriousness and passion. She pulled away again only to descend on Miyako's lips moments later before tracing kisses away towards the tender flesh of her neck. Miyako ran her hands along Mimi's back. The two found themselves falling backwards, until Mimi was lying on top of Miyako. Pulling their faces away from one another they stared into each others eyes, matching browns. Both felt their own feelings of uncertainty and nervousness, but also something of a gentler nature, that seemed to be pouring into one another.

Mimi leaned down and pressed brief kisses on Miyako's lips and cheeks, tracing them down her neck to where her shirt started. Inside her head, along with the heavy noise of Miyako breathing, the songs lyrics continued to sing.

_I'm turning and turning for you_

_Girl just tonight_

How true it was. She felt like she was indeed turning for Miyako. Was she re-traced her way to return to Miyako's lips she savored the softness of the flesh there. Miyako opened her mouth slightly, and Mimi took the opportunity to deepen their kisses, as their tongues swirled around each other.

_Float away here with me_

_An evening, just wait and see_

With their mouths occupied, Mimi and Miyako's hands traced and trailed each others bodies. Mimi's hands trickled across Miyako's chest, Miyako's hands across her butt and down her thighs. As Miyako was stroked across her skin, she groaned and took her hands, placing them over Mimi's and leading them back to her breasts instead of where they tickled her stomach. Mimi smiled at the flushed face below her and lowered her lips to capture a kiss.

_But tomorrow go back to your man_

_I'm back to my world_

_And we're back to being friends_

_Wait and see me_

The lyrics were too true. Miyako flew out to go back to Japan that next morning. Back to her life and to Takashi. Mimi would return to her pampered New York life, to the boys that she flirted playfully with. There would never be another mention of this. They were just close friends. It was only another promise to stall what they felt a year longer. Mimi remembered the kisses exchanged on her last visit, and how Miyako had told her suddenly 'We can never do this again'. They'd promised never to, but look at where she was now. She placed another kiss on Miyako's lips and then sat up, taking off the halter top.

Miyako lifted herself up with one elbow, taken her glasses off in the pause. She placed the glasses on the loveseat, and soon Mimi's shirt was deposited on top of it. She then started to unbutton Miyako's shirt from the top, and Miyako started on the bottom buttons. When the shirt was all undone Mimi leaned in and murmured into the younger girl's ear.

"_Tonight let's do this thing. All we are is wasting hours until the sun comes up, it's all ours. On our way here_..."

Miyako smiled as she listened to the English lyrics and traced her fingers playfully along Mimi's back. Then, she took Mimi's offered hands and the two helped each other stand. They gave each other a small and almost shy smile, taking in the semi-bared form of the other. Mimi's skin was smoother and paler than Miyako's, which Miyako found attractive. But, Mimi liked Miyako's darker color and the tan lines of her bathing suit that followed different lines than her bra did.

_Tomorrow go back to being friends_

_Go back to being friends_

The pause in their actions brought Mimi's mind back to the thought that the next morning all of what they were doing was to end. She tried to think of something else, but it clung to the back of her mind stubbornly. She hadn't realized she had shaken her head until Miyako asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong." Mimi told her with stern conviction, pulling her towards the bed. When they got there, they both sunk a little shyly onto the edge of the mattress, watching the way the candle light played off each others skin. This was the next step...and it was a bigger one to take than the first. Of course, they didn't know what to do.

So, Mimi leaned in and decided that a kiss would be a good first step. Miyako gladly accepted this, and once again, the two fell into passion. Eventually, Mimi started to trace her hands down and for a moment paused at Miyako's inner thighs. As her lips traced kisses around the flesh of Miyako's chest, her hands stroked her thighs. Every little moan she was able to extract gave her a little more courage until finally she slipped her hand beneath the denim skirt, and the cotton of Miyako's panties.

_Tonight let's be lovers, say you will_

_And hear me call, soft-spoken whispering love_

At the touch of Mimi's fingers, Miyako gasped. Despite her lack of experience, Mimi knew what felt good to her, and she repeated this on Miyako instead. Each touch of her fingers and her lips as they traced Miyako's bared skin brought forth mutters and moans that only made Mimi want to continue longer.

"Ah, Mi-Mimi," Miyako muttered, running her fingers through Mimi's hair. She seemed to be doing the right thing. Miyako was enjoying it, and that was what mattered.

Mimi watched Miyako's face for a moment, flushed, eyes almost closed as she writhed. It was a strange feeling to feel, looking down at Miyako. This, this was a pure expression of her feelings, and she realized it. It wasn't even sex, really, but it felt right to her. It didn't feel like a mistake.

"Miyako," She savored the sound of another moan brought forth and then continued. "Miyako, whatever happens, I love you."

_A thing or two I have to say here_

_Tonight let's go all the way then_

_Love I'll see you,_

_Just for this evening_

"I love you," Mimi said again. "I love you." She said it over and over again, till the words matched the rhythm of her fingers. She then lowered her lips onto Miyako's. The kiss was fiery, and when Mimi brought her eyes up she saw their shadows on the wall, in the dull light of the candles. She paused for the briefest moment, staring at the way their shadows formed one on the wall. They were two people, with only one shadow. It seemed special. Suddenly, she wanted to kiss and hold and touch Miyako until their evening was over. She descended on the girl again. She didn't need anything back from Miyako, except one thing.

"Miyako, do you love me?"

"I, ah-" She turned her flushed face away as her voice broke. Mimi asked the question again, her lips on Miyako's face.

"I love you."

It was all Mimi needed.

_Let's strip down, trip out at this_

_One evening starts with a kiss_

_Run away_

Even after Mimi had brought Miyako to a climax they didn't stop. Stray hands and kisses were showered upon one another, until they were tired. Mimi lay beside Miyako, stoking her stomach lazily. The candles had long since burnt out, leaving the room swathed in pre-dawn light.

"Mimi? Can you hold me? Just for a little while longer?" Miyako whispered aloud. There was a pause, as two sets of light brown eyes flickered towards the curtain, assessing the hours until the sun would crest over the horizon of the city. Mimi also gave a quick though to her parents. Their bedroom was on the other side of the house, so there was no worry of being caught unless they stayed too long in bed.

"I suppose." But, even if the risk of being caught was greater than it was, Mimi would have agreed anyway. She tilted and Miyako pulled herself a little lower onto the bed until Mimi could wrap her pale arms around the purple haired girl. They were silent, listing only to their breath and the chirps of early morning birds. The light in the room became brighter and brighter, going from pale to a shining golden through the window. It was almost time for Miyako to go, to return to her room.

_And tomorrow_

_back to being friends_

"You should probably go..." Mimi murmured, placing a gentle kiss on Miyako's forehead. She said it somewhat reluctantly, but it needed to be said, or neither would move. She pulled her arms away, out from under the girl and Miyako sat up slowly. Mimi closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Miyako buttoned up her shirt, and re-settled her bra. She then stood from the bed and walked over to where her glasses still sat by the loveseat. She settled them on her nose and picked up Mimi's discarded halter top. She tossed it to the bed and it landed on Mimi's stomach. She picked it up half-heartedly and took as long as she could to put it back on. The second Miyako walked out the door it was over.

When they were dressed back in the clothes of the day before, both stood facing each other in front of Mimi's closed door. There was a reluctant-ness about them as Miyako rested her hand on the door. She gripped the handle and then just stayed there like that. Mimi gave a small smile and then leaned down the small distance and placed one final innocent kiss on Miyako's lips. Even once she had pulled away, they were close enough so that their lips still barely touched and their faces were bathed in each others warm breaths.

_Lovers...love...lovers_

_Just for tonight, one night...love you_

"I love you Miyako."

"I love you too." The door handle then creaked as Miyako twisted it and pulled the door open, slipping away and out into the hall. Once the door shut and clicked Mimi still stood there, unmoved. She then went around the room and re-made her bed and placed the manga scattered across the love seat in a neat pile on her desk. Finally she went to her wardrobe and changed out of the clothes she was wearing and into plain jeans and a frilly tank top. Brushing her fingers through her hair as she walked to the vanity she took the wet-naps she kept there and wiped the makeup off her face and then used it on her fingers too. Then she put on a little bit of glitter and stared at herself in the mirror before leaving the room and going down stairs.

Once she had settled herself alone in the kitchen in front of a bowl of cereal she heard Miyako's door creak open and the sound of her as she descended the stairs with her suitcase. She could half-way see Miyako through the door as she set her suitcase by the wall and the turned and entered the kitchen. As she walked in she paused, and the two stared at each other for the briefest moment. Then Miyako smiled.

"Good morning Mimi." She said, sounding convincingly like it had been a whole evening since they'd last seen each other. Her eyes were smiling, but behind them was a wall that Mimi couldn't see past.

"Good morning Miyako, ready to go home today?"

"Yes." Miyako poured herself a bowl of the same cereal as Mimi and then both ate their cereal in silence.

"Miyako, we should leave in about the next 5 minutes!" Mimi's father called into the kitchen as he passed it. He then went out the front door, the car keys jingling in his hand. Miyako nodded and brought her bowl to the sink. Mimi abandoned her own bowl on the counter and trailed behind her as Miyako got her suitcase and then the two turned to face each other again.

"Text me the second you land Miyako. And say 'hi' to everyone for me."

"I will." Miyako agreed, offering her hand to Mimi. After a pause she took it and they shook hands. Then, against her better will Mimi pulled Miyako forward into a quick hug. Miyako hugged back, a bit too fiercely, and then pulled away and smiled.

"Bye!" As Miyako walked out the door, both marveled at the casualness they could act with after the night before.

"Bye Miyako." The door shut and there was silence on either end.

_And tomorrow say goodbye_

__

* * *

R&R and I will love you -heart heart-


End file.
